Surviving
by minime21
Summary: When a human escapes the Volturi they are intrigued. What happens next? Do they change her or is it lunchtime? This is the story of Bethany, the girl who survived.-- Stopped because I didn't have any ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had no idea what I was doing here anymore. I mean, when someone offers you a free underground tour of an authentic medieval castle, there are only two ways to react. A. Realise it's too good to be true and walk away . B. Realise this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and jump at the chance. I belonged to group B. Of course, the tour guide's stunning eyes hadn't helped, they were an unreal violet, so beautiful that they seemed to reach into your soul. That's why most of us had said yes. That's why most of us were navigating the eerie corridors behind the stunning woman.

"Here we are", Heidi was speaking. "We're approaching the end of our little journey". Our small goup cautiously entered the huge turret room as by now most of us had realised that something was not right. "Welcome guests, Welcome to Volterra," sang a creepy guy with flowing white hair. Around the room stood people that were just as eerily beautiflu as Heidi. This was not normal, and I turned to leave, only to find that two of the beings had moved to block the doorway. My feelings of panic rose. Suddenly, one of the men lunged forward and trapped a woman in our group between his hands, it looked like he was kissing her neck. Then she slumped forward dead. That's when the screaming started.

I had always been a clear thinker, and I quickly realised that whoever they were they were superior to us. I had no doubt that the door we had come in through was unpassable. That only left the shadowy doorway behind the singing man. Someone else had the same idea. We ran at the same time to the door. One of the vampires noticed. He caught my companion. While he was distracted by the blood I used his death to escape.

I was not proud of what I had done, but my survival instinct had kicked in. Adrenaline flooded my veins and boosted my speed ever so slightly. But not enough. I had barely made it down the corridor when two granite arms grabbed me. I felt the arms tense in preparation for the bite. "Felix wait!" Absurd as it was, I felt a tiny shred of hope. "I see potential in his one. This one's smart, and ruthless." Shame welled up in me. I had not meant to use his death, but I had, and as much as I tried to deny it, I knew that in this instance he was right. And I would use what was left of my miserable life to try and make it up. At the moment the rest of my life seemed like 10 seconds.

"Felix wait" The voice spoke again, this time with a bit more force. "Surely you don't want her," My captor was surprised. "Felix, she has two qualities we like, no one has ever made it this far. I'm intrigued."

"Surely master you are not suggesting that we keep her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I felt something in my neck, and then the fire raced through me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks ****9ud9ir190ne6ad for writing my first review. I don't write long chapters so bear with me.**

Chapter 2

When the racing pain finally died down, I was finally able to sit up. I cringed, waiting for the pain to start again. Nothing. I inspected my surroundings. A grey stone room, unadorned in any way, windowless, and small. I felt trapped. I gingerly stepped of the bed, seeing if anything would happen. I accidentally bumped into a desk and knocked a piece of paper off. I heard it falling. Funny, I don't remember being able to hear paper falling? I realised with a start that it was not only my hearing that had been enhanced; I was standing in a semi-dark room. Normally I would have had to turn on the light. I was starting to freak out. I ran to the bathroom mirror. Looking up, I saw a pale girl, with inhuman beauty and shadows under her eyes, I realised I looked just like the monsters in the turret room, and screamed.

Two figures burst into my room. I dimly recalled them as Felix and the white-haired man. The white-haired man spoke. "Bethany, I am Aro. I know you've been through a lot but it's over now."

"What happened to me…" I managed to stutter out. "Bethany, we did you a favour. We gave you immortality, speed, strength and so much more." That was Felix, and he was sneering. I wanted to punch his face. But somehow, when he was talking, I could sense that what he said was true. When Aro was talking, that same sense said that his statement was true to him and false to me. I was freaked out. I didn't understand any of this.

Aro took a step forward and pressed his skin to mine. I wanted to jerk away, but somehow I couldn't. I felt weak and powerless. He withdrew his hand and the strange feeling vanished. "Interesting," He murmured. He smiled at me, but his expression was so alien that it just looked like a contortion of teeth. "Bethany, we are vampires, and we have just turned you into one. I know you might resent this but soon you'll see the benefits." I felt the truth in his words and I felt sick. He had turned me into a monster, one that preyed on defenceless people. It almost made me wish that I was dead.

Aro's Pov

When I had touched that girl I felt the usual mix of emotions. Resentment, guilt and fear. What had shocked me was the feeling of certainty that she had that I had spoken the truth. It seemed her talent was to see past the words and be able to determine what was the truth and what was not. My mind immediately began making plans on how to use her. Although she would be more difficult to convince because of her talent, I had a feeling that she would be worth it. With her talent I could tell which members of my guard were loyal or not and whether the information delivered was true or not.

Bethany's Pov

I was curled up on the bed. I was thinking about what would happen to me. Would I be allowed to leave or would I be a part of _that_? Suddenly the strange feeling came again and I knew with certainty that Aro would want to keep me here as long as possible. It made me sick. I would have to find my own way to leave, and I would leave.


End file.
